


Starting Fresh

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Cards, Series, Slice of Life, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair love Blair’s new job.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Comfort





	Starting Fresh

Starting Fresh  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair love Blair’s new job.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Comfort   
Warning: Part three of the Starting Series.   
Word Count: 1177  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

The five days Blair had to plan for his new job flew by. And that morning, he knew he had to actually make it to work on time. He wasn’t teaching that day, so that worked out perfectly. His first day back would be with Jim. Mind you, he was going to drive his own new truck. Jim had helped him find a new small Chevy truck. It was brand new, so Blair was still riding the high of having a new vehicle. 

Jim came around the corner and said, “You going to be on time today?”

“Or course, I am, man. This is my first day, I can’t be late.”

Jim leaned in and kissed his lover quickly to remind him of what a glorious night they had the night before. Actually, ever since Blair got the job, their love life had spruced up. Jim wasn’t going to complain, but he did wonder if Blair had been that unhappy. Previously Jim only thought of how things affected himself, he never thought about Blair. But he was now. Jim was totally on board with the new job and how happy Blair was. 

“I made us each a lunch in case we’re too busy to leave today,” Blair said tossing a brown bag at Jim. 

Jim laughed as he caught it and said, “Now you’re too cheap to buy me lunch?”

“Well, I have bills to pay, man. I have a mean landlord.”

Jim laughed all the way down the stairs as they left the building. Each of them got into his own vehicle and started off to work.

*

Blair arrived and was so excited, he could hardly see straight. He walked upstairs with his brown bag lunch and Henri and Rafe teased him first thing. 

“Is the pay so lousy you have to brown bag it, Sandburg?” Rafe asked. 

“Ha, ha, ha… I just didn’t know how busy I would be today and thought to bring something from the house. You all should do it.”

“We noticed Jim had one too. Did you make him pack his own, Hairboy?” Henri asked, snickering. 

Jim walked by and said, “If you two jerks will leave Sandburg alone, he could start his day.”

“Look what you did. You pissed Jim off, first thing,” Blair teased as he walked back to the break room to put his lunch in the fridge. He wrote his name on it, so no one else would eat it. 

When he sat down at his new desk, he was so excited, he was practically humming.

Jim whispered, “Chief, calm down a little bit. You’re going to give yourself a heart attack.”

“I can’t wait to get started,” Blair answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

And just like that, Megan walked over and said, “Sandy, I could use some help with a case. Do you have a minute? I’ll bring you up to speed in the conference room.”

“I have lots of minutes. I’ll meet you there and bring us both a cup of coffee.” Blair took off and didn’t even say goodbye to Jim. He was that excited. Jim smiled after his ambitious partner and hoped he had a great first day.

*

Jim and Joel went on three different calls while Megan and Blair were still in the conference room. Jim wanted to go back there to see if he could help but knew he had to let Blair do this on his own. 

Joel said, “Blair looks very happy to be working with us. Everyone is excited about seeing him here and having him help us.”

“Blair is thrilled, Joel. I thought I would have to drug him last night to get him to fall asleep. But he finally did. But he’s super excited about being here and helping all of us. I think it’s going to work out just fine.”

“I do too, Jim. He’s a good man. He belongs with us. He always has. He fit in from the very beginning. And I hear he’ll be teaching the dreaded sexual harassment class every Monday. He’s probably excited about that too.” 

Jim laughed. “He is excited about that. Go figure. We all have to go to his class on Monday, I guess.”

“We’ll get to see him in teacher mode. That’ll be nice for a change. I always wondered how it would feel to be in a class taught by someone as special as Blair,” Joel admitted. 

Jim grinned at his friend. “That’s really nice of you to say, Joel. He’s going to help us all pass I think.” 

Both Jim and Joel burst out laughing at Jim’s joke. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Jim. I had better get busy and type up my report before Simon throws a fit.”

“Yeah, Joel, we don’t want a Simon fit to end our day.” Both men smiled and Joel walked down the hallway. 

Jim sat down and wished that Blair would finish and help him do his reports for the day. But then he realized that Blair now had his own work to do, he didn’t have time to do Jim’s also. 

Jim was so involved with his report he didn’t even notice when Blair got back. Blair whispered, “Jim, are you zoning, man?”

Jim was startled, but smiled. “No, just busy.”

“I have to leave to go with Megan, so I’ll see you tonight. Okay?”

“Where are you going?” Jim asked. 

“We figured out where to start the questioning on the latest murder that Megan is working on. So we’re off to do that.”

“Do you need any help?” Jim asked, trying not to overstep. 

“Let me ask Megan. I don’t want her to think she can’t do it on her own.” Blair walked over and asked Megan and Megan smiled over at Jim. 

Blair came back to the desk and smiled. “She said the more help she gets, the better. So get the lead out and Megan is driving.”

“I’ll follow you over.” Jim purposely said it that so that Blair knew he didn’t have to ride with Jim. 

“That would be great. Thanks for the help, Jim.” Blair stood and waited for Jim to print up his reports and give them to Simon. Simon then said goodbye to his newest member and told him he was doing a good job. 

Jim was so proud of him at that moment. And Jim could tell that Blair was in his comfort zone. He really was doing a good job. This is the way things would be from now on. Busy, or not busy, Blair would find his place at the station. 

Jim followed Blair and Megan down and then followed them in his truck. He was very happy. Blair looked happier than he had been in years. Jim knew that things would work out just fine. And this was only his first day.


End file.
